


Safe Place

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Series: Special Place [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressing, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Loss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blue, are you there?" I asked.</p><p>There was no answer. After 5 minutes of waiting, I decided to go inside. The lights were out and I had trouble with finding my way into the living room.</p><p>After a while, I got accustomed to the darkness. The room was tidy, so it couldn't be a robbery or kidnapping, not that she would be in trouble if people tried to rob or kidnap her.</p><p>I started to notice the soft sounds of someone sobbing; I turned to my right and looked into the corner. There she was; wrapped up in a blanket in the corner of her room. She was crying softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> Original publish date: 02-20- 2013

It's been raining since this morning, even though the weatherman said it would be sunny the today, damn him. After a 3 hour training with Red, we decided to leave it like that, since we weren't in the mood to get sick and it was only drizzling when we decided to stop. We said our goodbyes and I decided to take a shower to get rid of the cold and sticky feeling. After that, I got dressed and went downstairs to read something.

I looked at the clock. "5 P.M..." Something feels off.

I checked around the room; it was too quiet. Mostly a certain annoying person would barge into my house and would tease me, or complain about her problems and stay until dinner. Then she would complain about how hungry she is and then suggests eating at a restaurant, of course on my expenses.

I sighed. 'There's nothing wrong, maybe she's busy. Isn't this what you wanted? Peace for a whole day, without getting interrupted by that pesky woman.'

I decided to get a cup of cappuccino and turned on the TV. There was nothing to watch, I decided to switch to one of those show that she would watch; it wasn't interesting at all. 'Why does she like this? There's nothing educative about it and the characters are acting too predictable. The jokes aren't any good either.'

I sighed and turned off the TV. It was 6.03 P.M.; I got up, grabbed my jacket and went outside.

The rain was still pouring heavily. I ignored the cold raindrops that dripped from my now wet hair onto my face and walked to the house of the said annoying person.

To my surprise, the door wasn't locked. I decided to knock out of politeness, even though she'd never do that when she visits me or Red.

"Blue, are you there?" I asked.

There was no answer. After 5 minutes of waiting, I decided to go inside. The lights were out and I had trouble with finding my way into the living room.

After a while, I got accustomed to the darkness. The room was tidy, so it couldn't be a robbery or kidnapping, not that she would be in trouble if people tried to rob or kidnap her.

I started to notice the soft sounds of someone sobbing; I turned to my right and looked into the corner. There she was; wrapped up in a blanket in the corner of her room. She was crying softly.

Slowly I walked up to her. I kneeled down and shook her gently. "Blue? Is everything alright?" I pulled the blanket from her face; her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying.

"What happened?"

Blue ignored me and turned her head away. "Go away!" She yelled weakly.

I blinked in surprise. Did I do something wrong the other day? I quickly regained my composure.

"Don't act so childish. Whatever happened, acting rude won't solve anything." I scolded.

She buried her head in her legs and wrapped her arms around them, still ignoring me. I grew tired after a while. I sighed and decided to leave. "Fine, do whatever you want."

Blue quickly grabbed my arm when I was about to get up. She was still crying. "Don't go please, don't leave me alone." I could clearly hear the lump in her throat.

I sighed and sat next to her, she still was gripping my arms tightly, using me as her pillow. I didn't mind, my shirt was already wet from the rain, it couldn't become any wetter.

"He, he's gone," Blue suddenly started.

I looked at her confused, for some reason I felt my heart tighten a bit, "Who?" I asked.

Blue kept crying, her tears kept falling over her delicate looking face. "They had an aircraft accident." She hiccuped "They planned to visit me after they finished some business in Unova, but the plane they board had a malfunctioning and they crashed. Mom was taken to the hospital, but dad…" She started to cry louder, her fingers gripped highly on my shirt.

I felt partly relieved. Wait why am I feeling relieved? Her mother is in the hospital and her father died. That's no reason to feel even a bit relieved. I tried to comfort her by hugging her, but it felt awkward to me. I'm never good with these things.

"I-I'm sorry, Blue," I whispered.

"I-I don't want to be left alone again! I've been reunited with them for only a few years! I- I don't want them to leave my side again! I don't want to feel lonely!"

I stroked her head gently. "It's alright Blue, you're not alone…"

I looked at her to see if she was feeling any better; she had her face buried in my chest, but her crying decreased.

"You have Silver, right? And Yellow, Red, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Platinum, Pearl, Black, White and…: I trailed off. Trying to comfort someone is not my thing. I'm not even good at it, nor do I bother with other people's problems, so why is it different with Blue? Why is it that I want to comfort her? Why do I feel like I want to hold her and tell her that she'll be fine? Why is the state she's in hurting me so much? Deep inside I knew the answer, but I was too proud to admit it.

I've been in love with her ever since the Sevi Island incident, but confessing my feelings is something I'd never do. I didn't want to admit it either because every time I hear her annoying voice I feel like hell and heaven have come together. Every joke and remarks she makes irritates me, makes me angry and give me a headache, but still the thought of not hearing her annoying voice or not seeing her face makes me restless.

I turned to look at Blue. She was staring at me, sad and confused. "And what? W-what did you want to say?" She asks in a mere whisper.

I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat. 'If I'll regret making this decision, I'll find out about it later and I will never let myself get dragged to a restaurant again.'

"… and me too. I'll be there if you feel lonely, if you need comfort, I'll be there for you, if you need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you, just say it and I'll do anything."

Blue stared at me for a while. A smile started to form on her face; she shook her head slowly and dried her tears. "You took your time didn't you?"

"What?" Before I know it blue's old grin came back and she leant into me. Chocolate was the first thing that came into my mind, chocolate mint mixes with salt from the tears she had cried. I should have expected that she's not sweet enough to taste like strawberries, but I didn't mind. I prefer mint over strawberry or anything else that's sweet

After a few seconds, Blue broke our kiss. She checked my face to see my reaction. My head felt hot and I was stunned by what just happened.

"I didn't know you were a natural kisser Green." Blue murmured teasingly.

I looked away embarrassed. "Pesky woman."

Blue sighed in satisfaction. "You're welcome." She stared at the roof; her face looked a bit melancholic. "Also… thank you. I feel much better now." I heard her mumbling softly.

Savor this moment Green, because it's the first and only time it will happen. I smirked. "Anytime."

I decided to stand up and I reached out my hand to Blue. "Get up, you've been crying enough for today and locking yourself in your house is not you."

Blue looked surprised at me. Her face was a soft tint of pink. After a while, she closed her eyes and smiled. "Nah, I think I'll stay here for a bit longer," She answers while shaking her head.

I frowned. "Why?"

"Because at times like this, I can let my emotions go free without worrying others. I can cry all I want without others noticing. My home is like my special haven; it's my safe place."

I smiled. "Is that so, then let's stay at you save place a bit longer."I sat down on her couch and gestured her to join me. She complied and wrapped the partly wet blanket around us.

She snuggled close to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "You know, your shirt is soaking wet. You'll catch a cold if you don't change." She mumbled drowsily.

"I know I'll change later," I answered.

I stared at Blue; she was sleeping peacefully already. Her eyes still looked swollen, but not as much as they were some time ago. I felt my heart warming up as Blue kept sleeping with a smile on her face. I rested my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes as I joined Blue in the Dreamworld.


End file.
